


Reflection

by f_romanoff_13



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Post TWS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 02:18:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5650006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f_romanoff_13/pseuds/f_romanoff_13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha reflects on the events that lead to the downfall of Shield.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> All my fics are unbetaed therefore any mistakes are my own and I apologise in advance because there are bound to be a few!  
> The Avengers and related characters belong to Marvel, I own nothing I just like to play :)
> 
> Comments are always appreciated.
> 
> I'm so so sorry I've been away for so long. Life got a little... _Insane_.   
>  This is just a short drabble I wrote, I hope you guys like it, and I'll see what I can do about all those unfinished fics, though I make no promises. My life is in a very different position than it was was I wrote those.

Natasha lay in bed, unable to sleep, unable to stop replaying the day's events in her mind.

The court hearing at Capitol Hill had gone about as well as she'd expected, she'd said her piece and walked out with a smile on her face, acting every part as confident as she should have felt.

She'd done the right thing. Steve, Maria, Fury, Sam... They'd done what needed to be done. They'd exposed Hydra, but in doing so Natasha was left without a home.

For the past several years Natasha had been a S.H.I.E.L.D agent. She'd lived on base, she'd eaten in the canteen, she'd belonged... Leaving Russia to come to America; S.H.I.E.L.D had always been her constant. It had given her purpose, it helped her towards her goal; clearing the red from her ledger.

Now all of that was gone and Natasha was just Natasha; former KGB, former S.H.I.E.L.D... 

Occasionally, she was an Avenger. She suited up with Gods and super soldiers and a self proclaimed genius billionaire playboy philanthropist... But 'occasional' wasn't good enough. She had a massive debt to replay.

These thoughts continued to circle through her mind as she tried to plan her next move.

Her covers were blown, safe houses exposed; everything she'd built up since leaving Russia was suddenly taken away. She'd exposed herself in order to take down Hydra. She needed to regroup and rebuild. She'd done it once before; a life away from Russia, and now a life away from S.H.I.E.L.D.

 

A little after 2 am, Natasha was distracted from her thoughts at the sound of a key turning in the lock of the apartment door.

She didn't move, she didn't have to. She knew who it was. 

This apartment was still safe, because it didn't belong to her, not completely anyway, although all her remaining belongings now littered the few small rooms. This was _theirs_.  
A safe-haven away from S.H.I.E.L.D, away from the Avengers, away from the prying eyes of the world. And all it had taken to get him here was one text.

Footsteps could be heard through the hallway and into the lounge, an occasional soft thud as shoes and clothes were removed. The bedroom door creaked open, light from the city filling the bedroom for a moment before it was closed again and a warm body slid into the bed beside Natasha.

Strong arms wrapped around her waist and soft lips pressed to her cheek. 

"Are you okay?.." he asked, taking his usual position in their bed. "Fine" she answered, smiling to herself now he was here. "Thanks for coming"

Natasha got comfortable, finally allowing her eyes to slide close. It was always easier to sleep with him close by...

"I love you, Tasha"

"I love you too, Clint"


End file.
